1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and a method for adjusting transmission power of the electronic device.
2. Field of the Disclosure
With the rapid development of information and communication technology, network devices such as base stations have been recently installed all over the country so that electronic devices exchange data with other electronic devices through a network, thereby allowing users to access the network anywhere in the country.
However, electronic devices radiate electromagnetic energy while transmitting/receiving data, and a portion of the radiated energy may be absorbed by the human body. Since the energy absorbed by the human body may adversely affect the human body, various countries establish criteria of a specific absorption rate (SAR) to prevent electronic devices of which the SARs are higher than a certain level from being distributed.
In addition, as electronic devices have higher performance and a smaller size, a plurality of elements are densely mounted within a small housing, causing the issue of heating of the electronic devices.
Since the electromagnetic energy radiated from electronic devices may adversely affect the human body as described above, attention on this issue is required. Intensity of the radiated electromagnetic energy is related to transmission power of a communication module of the electronic devices.